A user employs a telephony device on a home network to subscribe to one or more line-side services provided by the home network. Examples of the line-side services comprise a call waiting service, a call forwarding service, and/or a caller identification service. The telephony devices interact with the line-side services through employment of one or more connections, or local-loops, such as one or more twisted pair, coax, wireless, and/or fiber optic connections. Where the user employs a telephony device to initiate a call, the telephony device in one example employs the local-loop to interact with the line-side services provided by the home network.
Where a user employs a telephony device on a remote network for the user to initiate a call, the telephony device on the remote network in one example employs a local-loop of the remote network to interact with one or more line-side services provided by the remote network. However, the remote network may not provide the same line side services as the home network. As one shortcoming, a user employing a telephony device on a remote network for the user may receive different line-side services for calls initiated on the remote network. It is desirable for the user to interact with the same line-side services provided by the home network for the user regardless of the local-loop with which the telephony device interacts. As another shortcoming, networks that do not interact with telephony devices through local-loops, for example, Inter Exchange Carriers (“IXCs”), may not be able to provide line side services to the telephony device. The networks that do not interact with the telephony devices through local-loops are unable to potentially capture revenue from providing line-side services to the telephony devices. It is desirable for networks that do not interact with the telephony devices through the local-loops to provide line side services to potentially increase revenue and to provide additional services to users of the telephony devices.
Therefore, a need exists for a telephony device on a remote network for a user to interact with one or more line-side services provided by a home network for the user. A need also exists for providing of line-side services to a telephony device by a network that does not interact with the telephony device through a local-loop.